


[团横/横团]Road to Freedom

by cunwenchuzzj



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunwenchuzzj/pseuds/cunwenchuzzj
Summary: 代发，原作lofterID：ONCE团横/横团无差拉郎， 超级渣RMAx傻蠢黑BVB





	1. 上

在学校里，并不是所有的班都会放寒假。或者准确的说，并不是所有的班，都像多特蒙德他们班一样，寒假不安排任何补习。皇家马德里看着教室黑板上方的挂钟，现在已经是下午三点，可离交卷时间还有一个小时。接着他又低下头看着自己桌上的数学卷子，上边还剩最后一道大题没有写。窗外的雪从中午开始就没停过，巴萨在他的前边奋笔疾书，马竞坐在他身后不时踢到他的椅子腿，周围安静得只有笔隔着薄薄的卷面划在桌子上的声音，不知道是谁偶尔的咳嗽声，或是仔细听便能分辨出的秒针的滴答声。

尽管由于气候的关系，寒冬时的气温也不会一直走低，但下雪时会比平常更冷，这是一定的。皇马在草稿纸上划拉出解题的基本步骤后就不想动笔，可最后还是不那么一笔一划地把答案尽量完整规范地写在纸上，最后在全班同学珍贵的抬起头来看他的几秒钟内，收拾好书包把卷子排在监考的老师面前，头也不回地出了教室。

“下课了，现在过来送我回家。”发短信给一个没有存过昵称的号码，对方秒回过来，语气跟他如出一辙。

“门口等着。”皇家马德里已经走到了校门口，看着那四个字笑了，在脸前哈出一片白色的水汽。

 

多特蒙德在十分钟后骑着自己的爱车穿越寒风来到校门口，下雪的时候，Emma（爱车的名字）被他精心打理干净了藏在自家的阳台上，此刻轮子上又是一片泥泞。他穿着黑色的冲锋衣，内搭裤外边套着运动短裤，带着黄黑条纹的针织帽、黄色底的厚围巾和黑色的手套。皇家马德里冻得哆哆嗦嗦得仍不忘嘲讽他：“你头上顶的那是什么玩意儿，蜜蜂屁股？”

多特蒙德没想到他真的一直站在外边等自己，不禁皱起眉毛：“你就不知道进书店里呆一会，非得站外边等着。不过你们不是四点才考完吗！？”

“我觉得这时候你应该夸我下笔如有神。”皇马一本正经捏着多特的下巴就要亲过去，却被对方拍开。

“干嘛呢干嘛呢大庭广众的，”沙尔克不知道什么时候出现在旁边，突然很大声地喊道，“皇家马德里你不要追不到那个曼彻斯特的汉子就过来调戏我们班的人啊！”

“你怎么也来了，”皇马头疼地揉了揉太阳穴，“你们就没有寒假作业吗，小孩子乖乖回去写作业。”

“我比多特蒙德还大好不好！别说的自己好像很成熟一样！”沙尔克吼道，“你们两个，我就知道你出来找他也不会有什么正经事！”后半句是冲着自己的同班同学多特说的。多特迟钝地看了看沙尔克，仿佛在问他你这话是什么意思，沙尔克恨铁不成钢地瞪了他一眼，又用鼻孔冲皇家马德里“哼”了一下，走进了旁边一家小书店。

“他蹭我车来买参考书，”多特蒙德看了眼灰白的天空，只从云缝里透出一点点不干净的蓝色，又朝皇马偏了下头，“上来吧，我送你回家。”

 

 

皇家马德里这才发现，多特蒙德的爱车，原本光裸的连挡风板都舍不得装的后轱辘上方多出了一个架子，虽然跟Emma粗犷豪放的整体风格不是很搭，但至少现在可以坐人了。哦，他明白沙尔克刚才也是坐在多特的自行车后座上来学校的。皇家马德里挑了挑眉毛，把手放到了Emma的车把上，不怀好意地朝多特的方向靠了靠。

“你让我上哪？”

多特很纯良（也很虚伪）地朝他笑了笑，扭了一下车头以晃开皇家马德里的手。皇马便不客气地坐到后座，腿根本就还拖在地面上：“你好像有点太矮了吧，多特。”

多特蒙德跨上车，没有接他的话，直接蹬起了踏板，他的单车穿过学校所在的巷子，带起的风将路边灌丛枝杈上的积雪抖落。速度上来以后，他骑得飞快，而皇家马德里却固执地选择不依靠对方的后背和腰，只肯拽着车座的金属架子，努力让自己在座位上保持平衡。骑车的人不多话，也丝毫没有减速的意思。

 

 

多特蒙德并不是善心发作来送他回家的。开什么玩笑，他金子一样宝贵的寒假诶，要不是看在皇家马德里之前帮过自己忙的份上，多特才不这么听话。

皇马的原话是：“我爹妈度假去了家里司机也放假回老家，只留我在学校上课。看在我之前借你地理笔记和指导你煲耳机的份上我觉得你可以偶尔送我回家一下。”夹杂着看似敬语的词汇但听上去又是如此的欠揍。多特蒙德嫌麻烦，但是自己又不想欠人情，就只好做好了每天下午跑一趟学校的准备。好在他住的不远，骑车最多十分钟。

何况他们本来就不是一个班的，用“朋友”来形容也有虚情假意的嫌疑——最多是竞争对手，如果皇马不总是嘲笑他的实力不够的话。即使多特跟皇马放学后一起踢球或者吵架或者打篮球或者写作业，也不代表他们会承认彼此之间有多好。最简单不过的交易罢了，以物易物，或者什么别的可以用物质衡量的东西。他们都明白这是自己和对方共同的一厢情愿，就跟拜仁会在寒假也报名校外补习班一样，交钱，上课，只不过多特和皇马的交易听起来更像是他们俩独有的心照不宣。毕竟，他们并不是没有一起做过更亲密的事。

尽管他们表面上都假装不记得之前的那个吻，和之后他们的另外几个吻，年轻，激烈，加上微薄的缠绵。

“你饿不饿，那边有个卖烤鸡的车。”多特骑到一个丁字路口，看到超市门口停着一辆黄红相间的餐饮车，窗口支着小棚子，可以看到里边烤着的鸡肉和猪肘。皇家马德里说那你稍微停一下吧，结果却跑进了超市去不知道干什么，出来的时候倒是顺手买了俩肉夹馍和切成两半并包好的烤鸡。

“买了什么啊你？”多特一只脚才在地上，另一只脚蹬在脚蹬子上。

皇马无辜地笑着着把一个小盒子在他面前抛起来又接住，“就今天，敢不敢？”语气有点尖刻，多特蒙德猜想他是在激将，而自己即使知道这只是同龄人之间愚蠢又意义不明的玩笑，还是管不住自己那该死的好奇心和不甘心。虽然他没想过，如果换成别人对自己晃着安全套问要不要试一下的话，自己大概已经挥拳头招呼过去了。只有皇家马德里，他潜意识里有一个声音，只有皇家马德里。

他知道皇马是在挑衅，但却相信自己能赢。

多特蒙德耸了耸肩膀，自认为很酷炫地歪嘴笑了笑：“好啊，不过你是不是忘了买润滑剂。”

“家里有”，皇家马德里怔了一下，随即摇着头笑道，“操，早该知道你绝对不像看上去那么纯洁。”


	2. 下

回去的路上他们边走边干掉了夹馍，又坐在咖啡馆外无人的餐桌旁解决了烤鸡。两个人的手指上弄得都是油渍，可谁都没带纸，只好又去杂货亭买了包湿巾。

大约是因为其中一人仍处于上课阶段的关系，两个高中男生的自由时间并不多。皇马回了家就把书包丢在书桌上：“呃，你自己随意。”多特也没跟他客气——反正皇马去他家的时候也没跟他客气过，直接奔向冰箱：“可乐？”

“要无糖的。”

矫情。多特咽下这两个字，因为他自己也一样，拎着两瓶健怡可乐坐到餐桌边。

今天皇马吃饭倒是没有他做卷子那么速战速决，但倒是跟他学习的时候一样安静。咬下面饼和里边夹着的烤肉蔬菜酱料，无声地咀嚼，下咽，多特蒙德亦是。皇家马德里抬了抬眉毛，觉得他们俩在习惯和细节方面挺像。周围安静得像在教室里一样，只是时钟的滴答声换成了拧开汽水瓶时二氧化碳逸出产生的声音。窗外仍旧有零零碎碎的白色雪片轻缓地飘，皇家马德里一句话也不想说，他觉得自己大概真的有些累了。

 

这个学期多特蒙德倒是恢复了正常，成绩在没人注意到的时候就回到了第二位，偶尔小测的时候还能超过拜仁慕尼黑。金发的德国人就像变回了皇马刚认识他的样子，干脆利落地活过来了，尽管没有两年前那么幼稚，举手投足中也比原来多出了一点点礼貌疏离的意味。

这回换成皇家马德里不太顺心。

他上次期末考试时只拿到全班第二，巴萨听到最终成绩时一成不变的表情让他觉得嫉妒得难以忍受；隔壁班的那个骄傲好看的英格兰人一直拒绝他的追求，就连一起出去吃饭都没答应过他，还把他写的情信当面退了回来；而这学期他的名次又在下滑，可怕的下滑。他躁动地买来所有能买到的练习册，卧室的书架和书桌上堆了一摞，刷题，甚至强忍不适去上了几次补习班，家教，绝对不要，不要家教，但目前看起来他采取的所有措施还没什么效果的样子。

 

 

清理完餐桌后多特蒙德举着可乐跟皇马回到他的房间，皇家马德里仍旧是那句话：“你随意啊。”他从桌上那一沓子练习册里抽出一本贴着不少便条的丢到桌面上，而后补充道：“我屋子里有点乱，你要是觉得憋得慌也可以去客厅呆着。”

“你买这么多参考书做得完吗？”多特蒙德咬着可乐的瓶口，“而且你不是还有学校的作业吗？”

“中午的时候在教室写完了，买的书都是附加的，你不会没听说吧，”皇家马德里的声音有点失落，“马竞现在是我们班第一。”

“嗯，我知道，”多特蒙德拧上了瓶盖，“我还知道曼联根本没理你，巴萨排名比你靠前，你的班主任叫你去办公室——”

“够了，”皇家马德里的脸色变得阴沉，“你们班是有多闲还是怎么。”

多特蒙德翻着他的练习册小山：“听沙尔克说的。”

皇马郁结：“我要写作业了。”

“你是疯特了还是傻了才会买这么多东西？”多特像听不到他的话一样靠着书柜没有动弹，“大量重复的基础题型，这些东西你又不是没做过，现在你的水平写再多这种东西也没用，醒醒吧傻姑娘。”

“你是不是最近过得很滋润啊多特蒙德，”皇马坐不住了，慢慢走近这个比自己稍矮的金发白肤的男生，他这几个月都快被自己班上的学霸、嫉妒心加上狂躁的求胜欲碾压得快失眠了，哦对了还要算上那个只对他很高冷的英格兰人，他最在乎的那些东西得不到的感觉就像心病一样让他眉间也生出皱纹，事实谁都看得到，但只有多特蒙德会这么直白地当着他面说。皇家马德里不禁觉得面子绷不住，内心被人戳穿的感觉更让他受不了。

“我只是陈述——”操。下一秒多特蒙德就只能在心里骂人了。皇马趁着说话的时候走到他跟前，热爱运动的人通常反应敏捷但显然这次个子高的人占据了优势。一个吻，但是比起吻来说皇马觉得自己只是不想再听对方说话，哪怕那就是事实。多特蒙德不走心地推着他的肩膀，而他则专注于让这人最好再也不会开口评价自己的私事。用力，技巧，皇家马德里一边舔着对方的上颚一边利用身体优势让多特的后背和头都贴到了柜门上，他自己也不由自主地把手探进对方的帽衫下摆，薄薄的脂肪还有温热弹性的侧腰上的肌肉，手感比那些姑娘的要好，他记得自己把安全套放在书包外侧的口袋里。

可还没等他再有下一步的动作，多特蒙德就摆脱了他的手，这一次很坚决。“我以为你指的是‘今天晚上’，”他整理了一下衣服，“不是说要写作业吗？”

“你是在逗我？”皇马拽住了他的胳膊。

“没有，我答应了”，多特蒙德无辜地捏捏他的脸，“但是考虑到做完以后你很可能会没力气干别的，所以这只是体贴的建议。”

“别小看人啊。”

“我从来都是客观评估自己的能力。”多特毫不脸红地拉开身旁的柜门，从练习册小山底下抽出一本薄薄的册子。

“也包括上学期的时候？”皇家马德里讥讽地说，他想自己大概是从多特蒙德那里学会的反唇相讥，虽然这让他们的对话显得有些蠢。

“上学期，‘人人都有上学期’，你上上学期不还是年级第一吗？”多特蒙德又抽出一本贴着便签的练习册，递给旁边的皇家马德里。

皇马接过来挑了挑眉毛：“你不会是背着我去看神夏了吧，这句话我怎么好像在BBC的预告片里看到过？这是什么？我已经做完的习题？”

“大量的低级别练习做得够多了，安切洛蒂编的题目虽然跳跃但是很严谨，整本书编排的顺序也很不错，即使你已经做完了也可以拿来看看训练思维。”

“他的题是不错。”皇家马德里这才想起来自己年级第一那一学期就是在做这本练习册，只是后来就没再翻过。

“这个是——，”多特蒙德点着另一本很旧的书，“之前我老师给我们发过几张复印件，虽然不知道你是从哪里淘来的，但是十几年前可是经典中的经典，技巧、逻辑，最重要的是答案里的大局观。”

“谁写的？齐达内，法国人，没听说过，这书是我爸收拾他书房不要了塞给我的，”皇家马德里抖了抖那本挺有时代感的印刷品，翻到目录，“这作者写书的时候是不是把他的读者默认为天才或者学霸了？”

“也许因为他自己就是吧，”多特合上柜门，“别的习题都有千篇一律的感觉，你随便做着玩吧。”

“为什么帮我？”皇家马德里把书丢到桌上，神色如常，“对你又没有什么好处？”

 

多特蒙德瞬间有种想揍人的冲动，皇家马德里对他来说并不是最特殊的一个，但即使是面对沙尔克的时候他也会这么做。但他忘了对方的行事原则一直都跟自己不太一样。皇马目标明确，无论是做事还是和人相处，几乎是把利弊用123编上号写在脸上，他追求的都是“第一”，成绩、体育或者隔壁屡次拒绝他的追求对象。这也难怪了。

“你知道为什么你一直被曼联拒绝吗？”多特蒙德无情地开口。

“咱能不提这事了吗？”

“你请他吃饭之前知不知道他的口味喜好，约他出去的时候问没问过他有没有时间，送他礼物是因为你觉得他会喜欢你送的东西还是纯粹为了让他心理上有压力从而跟你开始一段关系呢？”

“第三句排比有点过长了，”皇马觉得听着多特蒙德说话有种窒息感，他以前没想过这些，他从来都是想要什么就直接伸出手争取，手段也仅仅是用于获得这些目标的工具，“反正——我喜欢就好。”

“那我问你，你喜欢他什么？”

皇家马德里不假思索：“成绩好，长得好看。”

“成绩好长得好看得人多了。”

“在我眼里他成绩最好，长得最好看。”

多特蒙德此刻有点后悔开始了这个话题，事实上他的拳头已经攥起来了。他开始意识到无论自己说什么皇马大概都不能明白，但还是尝试耐着性子跟他交流：“如果你喜欢的对象是物理卷子的话随便你做什么，但是那是一个人。”

皇家马德里皱起眉头，“这有区别吗？”

“废话，我跟齐达内编的数学册子有区别吗？”

“在我看来都差不多啊，都是具体的事物，”皇家马德里思考了一下，用食指勾起多特蒙德耳朵后边的一缕金发，决定实话实说，“练习册是用来做的，你是一起吃饭踢球写作业和干别的的。”

“干你妹，”多特这种中立善良的脾气在一瞬间都觉得被凌虐欲充满了身体，“这能一样吗？！”

“怎么不一样，我从没觉得谁是the Special One，我的世界里没有别人只有我自己，别人怎么样也跟我没关系。”皇马不知道什么时候没再笑，这让他们的谈话气氛变得有些严肃。

“呵呵，不抱期待，任何期待，”多特蒙德耸了耸肩，他分不清这话是对皇马的评价还是对自己的警告，“算了，你这样也挺好的。我他妈居然会说你这样也挺好的。”

“你到底怎么了？”皇家马德里问。

“没怎么，就是觉得我在白操心。”

“你本来就不该关心我的事，就像我没真正关心过你一样，”皇马淡淡地说，“我们除了互相嘲讽、一起踢球和吃东西之外不应该再考虑更多了。”

多特蒙德转过身打开皇马的书柜，他不想再跟对方争辩，这是他现在能按照对方逻辑想到的最合适的借口：“你想多了，我是在为我自己操心。我不想一会跟你上床的时候你满脑子都是巴萨马竞和数学题。”这回他从最上层抽了本葡萄牙人的诗集。

“你——”

“最后一句，急功近利永远都不是长久之计，上学期是你让我意识到这点，无论是追汉子还是成绩，或者跟什么人上床，”多特蒙德面无表情，“如果真的想跟所有人都断得干干净净，就别让别人有欠自己人情的机会。”他说完就走出了皇家马德里的房间，窝在客厅的单人沙发里，一边看书一边掏出耳机听三年前发行的美国流行乐。

 

 

皇家马德里坐在桌前，把自己黄黑配色的腕表摘了立在前面。齐达内写的那本书不厚，省去所有多余的基础题型，干巴巴的知识却被他讲得十分生动灵活，所有的题目在他眼里都是一样的，他提出观察细节和技巧的重要性，却强调思维和技巧的练习才是根本。皇家马德里觉得这个人有些激进，但也有不少可取的地方。他很快就看完了前几章的内容，当他又随手扯了本别的练习册想写点什么的时候，多特蒙德的声音和样子却几次出现在他的脑海里。

今天的多特蒙德跟往常不一样。

他们刚见面的时候对方的浅栗色眼睛里满是单纯的笑，就算是他们上学期吵吵闹闹的时候那家伙也没有像今天这么严肃地跟他说过话，当多特成绩垫底的时候也没这样过。

尽管按照皇马说的，他们之间没有互相恭维和你侬我侬，交流永远是硬碰硬的嘲讽或者足球场上那些不新鲜的较量，但皇马还是想不出理由来，一个人什么时候会变得不一样？

今天的多特蒙德说话的时候让他有点感觉到绝望，但他想对方的话有几句听起来倒像是真的。利益，追求，那些对他的批判，他回想起巴萨看他的眼神平静而漠然，马竞根本不愿意多看他一眼，恐怕那些行为中隐藏着的无声的话，跟今天多特蒙德对他说的这些没有差别吧。

他觉得自己活这么多年，只有最初的那段日子堪称纯洁，之后不知道从何时开始，生活的中心换成了为漂亮的成绩单努力和所有具体实际的效益。他追求那个英格兰人，努力让自己看上去在人前毫不费力，却在智力和体力的角逐中被自己的急功近利所害。可即使他被巴萨、马竞无声嘲笑甚至一直被英国人拒绝，听到今天还有人愿意对他说这些，内心反而有点开心。

他从不掩饰自己的野心，同时也把愚蠢暴露给所有人。但幸好有人愿意告诉他那看起来很愚蠢，尽管皇家马德里没有期待谁能这样说，也并不觉得自己会立刻改变什么。

这样就好。

 

 

“我要洗澡，”当皇马开门走到客厅的时候，多特站起来伸了个懒腰，“借件衣服。”

“你也太自来熟了。”

“比起只是看到人家长得好看成绩好就约人出去的你来说，还好。”

“你不会是看上我了吧，不过你长得也挺好看的成绩也不错，要不我考虑考虑？”皇马笑得特别无耻地冲多特挥挥手，“我有RMA的球衣你要不要穿？”

“去死。”他最后拿了件休闲衬衫。皇家马德里的洗浴用品跟多特的品位完全不一样，他觉得自己身上这该死的味道闻起来比烤肉店的孜然味还要重。但这都不是重点。

“我不觉得用猜硬币分上下是个好主意，”他走进卧室对着皇家马德里说，对方正划拉着桌上的几个纪念币。

“我以为这是显而易见的，”皇马向他招招手，“无论是身高还是经验我觉得我没理由让你。”

多特蒙德看了他一眼，走过去把人推到床上开始对他上下其手，“明天有课的人不是我，我觉得你最好理智一点。”

皇马捏着多特的下巴咬着他的下唇吻他，眼神里闪烁着一部分加泰罗尼亚人的野性，一边抬起腿摩擦着多特蒙德的胯下，成功让对方激动起来。趁着多特蒙德被刺激到的时候他撩起对方身上的衬衣，肆意地顺着腰际摸到小腹。这是他们第一次这么做，但不知道为什么皇马却觉得自己轻车熟路。

【后边发生了什么作者也不知道Q皿Q……汗……请自己脑补他们干了个爽】

多特蒙德身上的衬衣完全敞开，上边也许还沾有他们的体液，反正也不是他的衣服。多特蒙德支起胳膊躺在皇家马德里身边：“感觉怎么样？”

“我记得某个人今天刚劝我不要急功近利，”皇家马德里转身朝向多特，满足地揉着他已经乱得不成样子的金发，发现对方的眼神里也是同样的神色，“疼，但是爽。”另一只手沿着多特的后背往下滑，搂着后腰让对方的身体与自己贴紧。

多特蒙德的手指摸索着皇马的锁骨：“不做了，累。”

皇马凑过去亲他的太阳穴：“那换我来。”

多特蒙德瞪了他一眼，他迅速地改口：“好好好，不做了。”虽然他也不知道自己此刻这么听话的理由是什么。大概是多特蒙德真的让他爽到。

“齐达内写的书记得好好看，”多特蒙德突然说，声音还有点沙哑，那种技术性和大局观并重的辅导书大概也只有皇家马德里这种人能读得下去，“但也别只看那本，要不也没用。”

皇家马德里不知道听进去没有，他一边亲着多特蒙德的额头一边自言自语：“跟多特蒙德上床，但也不止跟他一个人——操！”

多特拧了一下他的胸口，特别无奈地低声说：“皇马，你到底有心没有。”

皇家马德里拿着他的手放到另一边的胸口：“心脏的位置在这里啊。”

多特连话都不想说了，只是笑了笑勾着皇马的脖子吻他。他本来就不应该有任何期待，就像他们之间本来就不该有任何温情。即使是做-爱，也仅仅是为了满足自己。

多特蒙德跨到皇家马德里身上，对方诧异地看着他：“不是不做了吗？”

“你不是说你来吗？”

 

 

完

 

不知道为什么写完这个之后感觉很不好。就算我是黑也觉得感觉不太好。Burnt里边我觉得最棒的台词是男主说，“我要做出让别人不愿意吃的东西，我要让他们坐在餐桌前感到忧愁。”（大意）可能是被影响到了，剧终的时候脑子里只剩下Daniel Brühl演的领班。


End file.
